when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tay Son Nation
"Oh! The Tay Son Nation, huh? Yeah, at least this place here ain't gonna show up when those Vietnamese peasants are rising up, but... I don't know. I don't know this darn history part thing! I didn't write down some history stuff in Vietnam... but, well, at least I have some Vietnamese friends who knew that country's history well. But hey, if this is just about right now, then it'll threaten the whole village of mine into such despair when it helped out the USRAC, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star to terrify anything. Oh well, gotta stop 'em now." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Day Tay Son Comes Out from Retirement The Tay Son Nation, officially known as the Socialist Kingdom of the Tay Son Nation, is a socialist monarchic country that is located in the southern half of South Central Coast in Vietnam. It is ruled by the two (2) revived Tay Son brothers, which they are Nguyễn Nhạc and Nguyễn Quang Toản but soon, it could have a new leadership by the Emperor of the Tay Son Nation, Nguyễn Huệ, or Quang Trung, and the President of the Tay Son Nation, Võ Phúc Duy. The Tay Son dynasty is revived as the Tay Son Nation so that more Vietnamese peasants and more militias would overthrow the provincial governments of Bình Định, Phú Yên, Khánh Hòa, Ninh Thuận and Bình Thuận that are ruled by South Vietnam in a rally against Rubyism that is supported by the Vietnamese people and Vietnamese peasants, along with the help of the Viet Cong and Vietnamese militias. After the rally against Rubyism-supporting,Vietnamese people and Vietnamese peasants, Rubyism-opposing Vietnamese peoples and Vietnamese peasants liberated the southern half of South Central Coast so they can help the leader of an anti-Rubyist rally (later known as the President of the Tay Son Nation), Võ Phúc Duy, to establish the Tay Son Nation. When establishing the Tay Son Nation, a member of the Viet Cong, Đào Minh Hoàng, and a leader of an anti-Rubyist rally, Võ Phúc Duy revived the three (3) Tay Son brothers (Nguyễn Nhạc, Nguyễn Quang Toản and Quang Trung). When they were being revived, Nguyễn Nhạc will make the Tay Son dynasty great again by establishing the Tay Son Nation (a modernized version of the Tay Son dynasty) with the help of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact. When they established the Tay Son Nation,Quang Trung would still become the Emperor of the Tay Son Nation, and Võ Phúc Duy would become the President of Tay Son Nation, along with Nguyễn Nhạc and Nguyễn Lữ would become parts of the Tay Son Nation. After they become parts of the Tay Son Nation, they are supported to help build up the Ho Chi Minh Thought by modern Vietnamese soldiers (who defected from the Republic of Vietnam Military Forces of South Vietnam or who are members of the Vietnam People's Armed Forces of North Vietnam), the USRAC, socialism-supporting peoples and the Beleninsk Pact for helping Vietnamese peasants and freed slaves from South Vietnam. Soon,they will create many infantries, aircraft, naval ships and vehicles from Warhammer 40k, Soviet arsenal from the Red Alert series, Soviet arsenal from the interwar era, World War II and the Cold War era, USRAC arsenal and various arsenals from various ancient eras of Vietnam, from various Vietnamese dynasties, from 20th century Vietnam and from modern-day Vietnam. After created,they will become defensive rival of Imperium of Man,so they were stronger than Imperium of Man because of strongest defensive and anti-invasion mode. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries Category:Dynasties Category:Human Countries Category:Vietnamese Countries